Ceasar
|job = Criminal Thief|nature = Naughty|trait = Throughly cunning|alignment = Chaotic Evil|ability = |moves = |residence = Roaming|alias = 'Reynard'}} Ceasar is a free-spirited, sadistic Zoroark making his way through life by making the lives of others miserable for his own pleasure or entertainment. Although others may believe he is beyond repair of sanity Ceasar knows well what he does and does feel some form of regret for his acts but he knows it's guilty pleasure for his own self gratification. History Personality Cold-blooded and incalculable, Ceasar is a threat and hazard to many around him even those he calls his 'friends'. He is one to fetishize abuse and violence upon others but rarely on himself, mostly unto females, and seeks to do just so when he finds one that catches his attention and this often leads him into dangerous situations which may cost great pain or even his life but the fox, clever he is, finds a way to elude punishment at every turn. This is not to say that he has always avoided punishment... Though he enjoys inflicting pain upon others he also enjoys causing chaos in and of itself. Often times he will take the appearance of others and cause havoc while taking said form. Other times he will also use this ability to his advantage to torment others that are weak-willed when possible, also wanting to assert his dominance over others whenever he can. Evil and sociopathic are the key words to describe Ceasar as he only looks to break the will of others and bring them to their knees and make them subservient. His desire may be to hold control over a female that will follow his every command but mass chaos is an equal desire as he looks at the world around him as a playground in which he can spread the fires of destruction. Even if much of the time he looks to maintain dominance over others Ceasar is very unpredictable and unmaintainable for what he will do next. At one moment he could be looking to spend a night teaching a female the pleasures of what enslavement and subjugation can bring and in another moment he could be planning a scheme that could be someone's, or a group's, downfall. He may be without a kind heart but there are moments when the sinister fox will do a small amount of good for no reason. Ceasar's fetish for abuse and enslavement, among many other things, may make him appear insensitive or even cruel, there are moments when the sinister fox finds himself unable to control his emotions when around someone he finds a deeper interest in. Though it is not often Ceasar takes a personal interest in someone this is when he becomes his most dangerous. It has been a long time since he has taken an interest in someone but his latest attraction, Loupa, has proven to given even the cruel Ceasar butterflies in his stomach and confused thoughts about her even if he doesn't show or admit it. This is when he becomes borderline attached and fanatical over his victim and is willing to go to extreme lengths to be with them, or to even have them all to himself. Whether this is all because he has a love interest in the one he desires is unknown but it should be noted he is also willing to do things for these people as well... Category:Male characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Evil characters Category:Dark-types